


【长蜂】猫又

by sanmizu



Category: Nagahachi, R18 - Fandom, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanmizu/pseuds/sanmizu





	【长蜂】猫又

屋外落了入冬以来的第一场雨，下到后半夜甚至有些飞雪。但地面的温度尚且没有降到能堆起雪来的地步。清晨的时候，院中植被上头仅有薄薄一层冰霜覆在树枝上头，独有在这个院子边上种着的一棵常青树用叶子多接了些冰晶。  
“叩叩。”  
门框被敲响，睡眠不深的蜂须贺闻声醒了过来。  
“蜂须贺大人？”门外式神童子唤道。  
门内的蜂须贺本想应声，但为了不吵醒旁边还在轻鼾长曾祢没有出声。  
式神童子捕捉到到门内布料摩擦的细小声音，接着小声说道：“早饭已经快准备好了，主公让您做好远征的准备后到食厅。”  
晨起迟钝的大脑在听到式神童子的话后愣了一秒，这才记起来今日安排了他随同新来的薙刀巴形去熟悉出阵路线。  
传完话后，式神童子映在纸门上的影子就消失不见了。蜂须贺将藏在毛毯下的手伸进被窝，尝试将沉沉横在自己腰上的手臂挪开。奈何才刚把它抬起来不到一秒的时间，被扰得醒的长曾祢鼾声一停，鼻腔内重重呵出口气，身体又更朝蜂须贺的方向挪了半寸，不容置否地又将他拦腰揽了回去。  
由于昨晚的性事，两人都未着片缕，长曾祢这么一搂，他的胸口热烘烘地熨上了蜂须贺的后背。眼见长曾祢的鼾声又要渐起，蜂须贺终是就着目前的姿势用手肘推着长曾祢晃了晃他。  
“长曾祢？醒醒。”  
本就因为蜂须贺之前的动作睡眠从深度回到浅度的长曾祢，带着些许清梦被扰的怒气艰难地眦开眼，嗓音带着半梦半醒的沙哑，哼出一个上扬“嗯”。  
“今天我有出阵任务，醒了就放手让我起来。”蜂须贺如实说道，“还有，不要用你下头那根抵着我。”  
“……这是生理的正常现象……”长曾祢下意识地回嘴，慢慢反应了一会儿蜂须贺让他松手是为什么。意识挣扎地攀着清醒的边缘，他的眼皮却带着意识一点点下沉。在对方不疼不痒地捏了捏他手背的肉之后才猛地回过神，松开圈着蜂须贺腰的手臂，在放他走之前厚着脸皮用手上的薄茧在蜂须贺紧实滑嫩的腰又侧蹭了两下。一边翻身平躺，一边挠着头张着嘴打哈欠。  
蜂须贺见他作势要起身的模样，问了一句：“有当番？”  
“没有啊。我回房间。”说着，长曾祢坐了起来，尚且很困地抹了抹脸，转之去揉过完一夜有些发麻的上臂。  
房间因为有本丸温泉造成的天然地暖暖着，随手抓了堆在手边的长曾祢的羽织用来蔽体，蜂须贺扭头想交代两句，眼睛却先一步看见上身赤裸的长曾祢肩颈和锁骨上的发红的齿痕，他耳根不由一阵阵发烫。像是为了避免被长曾祢发现自己如今的窘态，蜂须贺急忙抬手顺了顺藤紫的鬓发，让它们遮住自己已经赤红的耳廓。  
“你要还想睡的话就睡着吧。”自衣箱中取出清洗干净的战斗服，蜂须贺无视掉长曾祢看向自己的视线，很快用布料遮挡住对方视线落点出的红痕。心中暗自后悔到自己昨晚不该放任这个赝品胡来。  
“可以吗？”长曾祢有些意外。蜂须贺向来不喜欢自己呆在他房间，欢爱后过夜已经能算进出格，让他待在这个房间睡到日晒三竿的话，出去的时候难免会遇上其他的付丧神。大家都知道他们关系不和，从“不和”对象的房间里还一副刚睡醒的邋遢样，那可不管用什么借口都没法搪塞过去。  
“你不是不想其他刀人误会我们的关系吗？”  
“还能误会成什么样？”不提还好，一提起这事儿蜂须贺就气不打一处来，“自从那次出阵前夜你在我背上留吻痕的时候开始，这座宅敷里头还有谁不知道我们的关系！”  
“哈哈……”遭了一记白眼的长曾祢挠着头干笑笑，确实，蜂须贺给他三令五申过不要在可能会被看到的地方留痕迹，但那个时候兽性起来，又在高潮的兴头上，再来点少量酒精的推波助澜，他的脑袋整片空白，回过神来已经在蜂须贺背上咬了一口。而那会儿蜂须贺已经被他折腾得昏昏沉沉，意识并不清晰，混沌着根本不记得他最后做了什么。翌日，他抱着些许侥幸的心理没向蜂须贺说。没想到当日夜里，审神者安排他们同短刀和胁差向池田屋进发。在敌枪创伤浦岛后又对他进行挑衅时，恼怒地真剑了。长曾祢登时心悬到了嗓子眼，在蜂须贺击杀敌枪后立马脱了羽织盖上他的后背，谁想几个夜间侦查力极强的小孩根本没有错过蜂须贺后背的红痕。  
“我真不是故意的……”长曾祢无力地挣扎着想要再辩解两句，抬头就迎上了蜂须贺不以为然的表情。  
“没有责怪你的意思。”将长发自衣中捞出来，蜂须贺行至檀木桌案前自收纳小物的木盒中取出弧形的木梳整理头发，“再者说，”  
“是吗？”蜂须贺打开窗户后，屋内的空气变得有些冷，长曾祢打了个寒噤，又重新缩进被窝，趴躺在在褥子上枕着用手臂圈住的枕头，“什么时候回来？”  
“如果早饭后出发的话大概……”蜂须贺很快在脑内大致算了算远征来回路程的时间，以及时间仪形成的时间落差，“明日傍晚吧。”  
“那你岂不是要有大半个月见不到我？”前两日整天被审神者安排去远征的长曾祢像是条件反射一样快速反应过来。  
将稍长的几缕头发用金色的发饰捆住，蜂须贺略带疑惑地看向长曾祢，“理论上是这样，怎么了么？”  
望着对方碧色的眼睛底隐藏着的些许熠熠的光彩，长曾祢不由语塞。  
回想起来，他远征的时间，蜂须贺都一直在带领新刀熟悉出阵地图，他向后扒了扒额发，揉了揉人中，借以掩饰自己因对方眼中期待的神情而感到心痒的感觉。  
长曾祢和蜂须贺是这个本丸中审神者的常用刀，在出阵、远征的编队名单见到他们名字也是常有的事。不过最近来了不少新的刀人，审神者为了效率便习惯将他们两个老人分开，浦岛也忙了有好一阵，前两天还在向审神者撒娇说想稍微休息两天。长曾祢倒是没有什么向审神者撒娇的必要，他讨厌的并不是工作，而是长时间见不到蜂须贺，无论是生理还是心理上都不喜欢这样的状态。传送器又是个讨厌的东西，就算他实际上外出了一个月，通过传送器回来，也才不过经过了短短一天半，而前段时间长时间作为近侍的蜂须贺大约没有他离开了个把月的自觉，他也不是什么事都挂在嘴上说的性格，最终只得作罢。

目送蜂须贺离开后，长曾祢钻回被窝睡了个回笼觉，醒来时已经日上三竿。所幸今日没有安排出阵任务，各位编队的刀人都在各自调整状态，他的状态经过昨晚之后已经恢复得差不多，睁眼之后情绪不高不低的吊着，又蹭了两下枕头，长曾祢这才慢腾腾地爬起来着衣。  
隔着单衣挠着紧实的肚皮，长曾祢大大打着呵欠步行向洗漱台洗漱，不意外地看到了组里赖床的同伴。  
“大哥你今天近侍还这个点？”和泉守背后一个睡得松松散散的大辫子还没有拆开，含着满口泡沫问道。  
“嗯。最近出阵频繁，手入室式神都快全天无休了，所以主公说今天休息一天，让我们各自调整状态。”  
“哦，那看来一会儿你要当苦力去了。”  
“为什么？”长曾祢不明所以地偏过头来。  
“我昨晚看到她在点铜币。”  
“……”

到了接近下午茶的时间，长曾祢果不其然被审神者拽着往万屋的方向走。他已经做好扛着大包小包回来的心理准备，略有些沉重的跟在审神者身后。  
“御手洗、三色、红豆、抹茶……长曾祢你喜欢哪一种？”审神者站在万屋旁的团子屋柜台前扭头问长曾祢。  
“我不是很想吃甜……”  
“老板，要三串黄豆面，五串御手洗。”没等他说完，审神者就替他定了要吃的菜单。颇为无奈地叹了口气，长曾祢抬起面前的麦茶茶杯呷了一口。  
“都不是很甜的，你可以吃的。”审神者在他放下茶杯后立马说了一句。  
“您怎么会想到今天要带我来吃团子？”长曾祢问道。  
“因为你看上去不高兴。”审神者很快就回答了他，“不高兴的时候吃点东西心情就能平静下来。另外在街头走走也有助于放松。”  
“所以您之后还要带我去散步么？”长曾祢不禁失笑。  
“不全是。你忘了吗，今天到这一片区的例行巡查，本来应该是让清光和安定来做的，不过他们炊当番之后似乎很累的样子，我就放他们休息了。可你也知道，这几年来我的管辖区域没有出过什么大骚动，所以……”  
“所以其实就是散步。”  
审神者笑了笑，不置可否，“最近我听隔壁辖区的审神者提到过，她那边跑出来一只发情的小野猫，虽然不确定是不是跑到这块辖区了，为了以防万一，看看总是好的。”  
发情的野猫？长曾祢眉毛挑了挑，“一只小猫能闹出多大的事情？”  
“谁知道呢？万一是两条尾巴的小猫，多大的事儿都能闹出来。”

在团子屋的时候长曾祢只当审神者是随口一提，毕竟猫又并不常见。但在他们逛到接近辖区的边境时发现了痕迹。  
一户农家的牛棚散了，听闻是牛突然发疯给撞散的。犁地的耕牛本性温顺，根本不会有这样疯癫的情况，长曾祢只觉得后背攀上了一股凉意，不由打了个冷噤。面对审神者疑惑地注视，他老实说道：“该不会让您说中了？”  
“希望不是。”审神者悻悻抱起手来，没走多远，似是有些良心不安，又一路小跑回去，分了足够农户重建牛棚及购入耕牛的铜币。  
“这不是您的错。”长曾祢抱着刀走在审神者身侧。  
“不，是我的错。我毕竟是有灵力的人，出口的话即成言灵，是会成真的。”审神者的脸色不太好，闷头向前走着。  
“您究竟在担心什么？”  
“猫又……”审神者张了张口，最终还是没将话说出口，“罢了罢了，别去多想，蜂须贺他们也到回来的时候了，我们快些回去吧。”

跨进本丸时，审神者进门的脚步顿了顿，在长曾祢开口询问前，便一副无视发生的模样让他进去。传送器边上式神童子正忙着收拾远征带回来的物资，长曾祢眼尖地捕捉到正在调试传送器的式神童子腰带上别着三队的牌子——那是蜂须贺带队的远征队伍。  
“主公，如果没有什么事的话，我就……”长曾祢冲杵着下颚不知道再思索什么的审神者征求道。  
“嗯？什么？”审神者让他一唤，猛地回神，花了三秒整理了一下眼前的状况，急忙点头，“哦，你去吧，小式神应该知道蜂须贺在什么地方的。”  
他一定是本丸里最不心不在焉的近侍。  
急赶了两步，长曾祢追着蜂须贺的后脚进了他的房间。  
“长曾祢？”蜂须贺因为他突然出现吓了一跳，“你不是和主公出去巡视……”  
“嗯。刚回来。”长曾祢上前一步紧紧搂住蜂须贺精瘦纤细的腰肢，把头低埋进蜂须贺的肩窝，肆意汲取着他身上有些寒冷的气味，声音有些沙哑，“我很想你。”  
“骗人，对你来说我只出去了一天吧？”蜂须贺啼笑皆非地在他背上拍了两下。  
“没有骗你，我有一个月没有见你了。”长曾祢继续赖在蜂须贺怀里耍无赖。  
可就算他的肌肉紧实，也还是扛不住盔甲的坚硬，“嗷……”他叫唤一声。  
“怎么了？”  
“你肩甲硌得好疼。”  
蜂须贺让他委屈的神情逗笑，探手卸掉了身上的金色盔甲，在长曾祢再一次圈住他之前，灵巧地向一旁闪过半步，“我带了礼物给浦岛，有什么事待会儿再说。”  
说完，头也不回地就离开了房间。  
远征一个月，蜂须贺虎彻明显更想浦岛，长曾祢心里多少有些吃味，但没多久又为对方从未变过的个性不禁失笑。偏头看了一眼时钟，在晚饭之前他还有一段时间能够悠闲地享受一下本丸的露天温泉。这么想着，他回了隔壁自己的房间，在式神童子来取今日的近侍报告前将完成的报告书放在木案上，拿上换洗的衣服，心情大好地吹着小曲朝着露天温泉的方向去了。

掀开隔开空间的帘布，长曾祢在萦绕着些许雾气的换衣间撞见了刚沐浴完正在穿衣的蜂须贺。  
为了不让长发散在温泉水里不成样子，蜂须贺在清洗完头发后就用审神者置在温泉里的盘发道具——塑料夹子把头发固定在后脑，为了穿衣方便，他在穿着好和服前并不会提前将头发散开，免得弄湿了衣服。这副盘着头发的模样长曾祢不是第一次见，在看到经常被长发遮挡住的那截纤细白皙的皮肤时，长曾祢也不是第一次为之躁动。更不用说如今蜂须贺刚泡暖了出来，雾气绰约袅袅中，蜂须贺又正在着衫，一层干净的薄布料还没把线条优美的身体完全藏起来时就被他撞个正着。  
像是做了什么不该做的事情似的，脚下不由一顿。蜂须贺显然也听到了身后的动静， 回头一看，见长曾祢僵在哪里，有些不解地眨眨眼，继续拉合系紧白色的襦袢。精致的肩胛上留着的战斗服勒磨出来的红痕被向上的白色布料一寸一寸盖住，彻底藏了起来，只留下挨着细碎头发的一段泛粉的皮肤，腾着热气似是在勾引他上嘴去尝。  
在来温泉前在房间里头喝了小半壶焙茶按理来说并不会觉得口渴的长曾祢，现下一阵口干舌燥，于是在蜂须贺伸手去取折好的外衫时，他猛地往前几步，一把搂住为他的动作错愕的人。  
“你突然发什么疯？！”蜂须贺急忙抓住往他衣服下摆里探的手，但长曾祢的动作要比他快些，大掌已然掌住了他的性器。  
“你身上好香……”长曾祢埋在蜂须贺的颈窝深深嗅了一口。他也说不上为什么，可他的感官都在告诉他的大脑——今天的蜂须贺较之往常还要更加诱人，一旦大脑有了这样的认知，身体就更加难以自已地朝着蜂须贺身上靠。越是贴近，欲念就愈难以控制，他的手距离系襦袢的带子尤其的近，近到只要他伸伸手指就能勾住细细的布带，把唯一一层间隔拆开，他的欲望也会随之迸出。自蜂须贺身上源源不断散发出来的香味勾得他满腹邪火，不消多时，脑子里已经过了三四个淫乱的场景。  
感觉到顶在自己后腰磨蹭的硬物，蜂须贺颊上顿时通红。  
这个没羞没耻的！难道打算在这种随时都有可能进来人的地方办事吗！？  
“你这只……发情的野猴子！快放开我！”蜂须贺一边用力推着长曾祢的脑袋，一边对自己掰不开的那条箍在自己腰间的手臂又掐又拧，可长曾祢还是执拗着一动不动，握住蜂须贺性器的那只大掌不轻不重地揉了几下，还在奋力挣扎的蜂须贺动作突然停了下来。  
“长曾祢！你究竟想干什么？”蜂须贺回头瞪他。  
长曾祢正好抓住了他侧脸的时机，吻了过去，腆着脸皮咬着对方柔软的唇瓣低语道：“干你。”  
蜂须贺心底发颤，他对长曾祢虎彻所抱有的情感总是复杂，其中一样是他察觉到又不愿承认的畏惧。奇怪的是今天这种感觉尤其的强烈，在对上那双锁定了猎物似的嗜血金瞳时，难以名状的恐惧在身体里化成一股寒意，就算他捏紧了拳头，扣紧了手心也还是会不住的发抖。  
“蜂、蜂须贺？”长曾祢没想到自己真的吓到了蜂须贺，急忙松开了手往后退了半步，“你还好吗？”  
“别碰我！”蜂须贺警惕地收紧了全身的肌肉，后背像是被惹毛的猫一般微微拱起。虽然他手边没有刀，但长曾祢敢肯定要是他现在贸然上前的话，难免要挨一顿揍。  
“好。我不碰你，先冷静下来好吗？”为表诚意，长曾祢又主动往后推了几步。这样具有攻击性的蜂须贺他只在战场上见过，甚至在战场上，蜂须贺都会更加游刃有余，而不是像这样绷着一股狠劲就等伸出爪子来把他的喉咙撕裂。  
在确认长曾祢退到了安全的距离，蜂须贺便一把抓起外衫，匆匆套好也不整理整齐便冲出了浴场。  
待蜂须贺离开后，长曾祢也不由跟着送了一口气。他望了望自己的手心，仿佛上头还残留着适才蜂须贺身上的气味，不敢再多回想，几把扯开喉咙上象征“虎彻”的标识，仿佛它就是让自己感到呼吸困难的元凶。  
究竟怎么回事……  
长曾祢赤条条地跨进浴室，自冷池里舀了一瓢凉水浇在头上。他从来没有这么失态过，甚至可以在彼此情动时收敛起禽兽的本质装个临色不乱的正人君子，哪里像今天这么狼狈过。  
得不到答案，下腹的邪火又压不下去，长曾祢就又一瓢凉水泼在身上。就他这样子，怎么敢下去刚刚蜂须贺才待过的温泉池子啊……

晚餐时间，歌仙做了审神者近期爱上的土豆炖牛腩，从来都早早蹲在座位上的人，这次却破天荒的缺席了。因为各个刀剑男子均有自己的作息，趁着今日休息跑去隔壁辖区参加冬日收获祭的刀人也不在少数，偌大的饭厅，竟然只坐着长曾祢和小乌丸面面相觑。  
“晚上好。”小乌丸落座后冲长曾祢打招呼道。  
面对自己的长辈，长曾祢从未失过该有的礼数，他微微躬身，回道：“晚上好。”  
“今晚孩子们都不在，汝觉得他们会去哪里？”  
“隔壁辖区的审神者前几天过来串门的时候，邀请过他们去参加当地的冬日祭。还有一些恐怕是畏寒不想出屋吧。”  
“主公管辖的这块土地没有么？”  
“什么？”  
“冬日祭。”  
“预定是下月中旬。”  
“这样啊？往年都做些什么？”  
长曾祢同小乌丸有一搭没一搭地聊着，不知是不是对方从审神者哪里听来了消息，说着说着，他们讲起了猫妖的事情。  
“听闻主上正在追查一只猫妖？”  
“是。今天出门也是为了这事儿，但就结果而言并不如意，之后估计还要为此奔波忙碌一段时间吧。”  
“也不见得。”小乌丸捧着汤碗呷了一口豆腐味增汤，“邪气就在附近，想必很快就能落个结果吧。”  
“是吗？”长曾祢嚼着牛腩肉，含糊了一句。本丸中刀剑男子的本体都是很有些年代的，像是石切丸、太郎太刀这类具有神力的刀也不在少数。他因为沾了太多的人气，面对小乌丸口中的“邪气”，顶多也就是一种不舒服的氛围。  
“汝为‘虎彻’，虎又是猫之远亲。”小乌丸接着说道，“兄弟几人今日恐怕不会过得太顺意，且小心些罢。”  
长曾祢一怔，难道他今天的反常是因为受了猫妖的影响？

最后一句长曾祢没有问出口，又因为小乌丸最后告别时那一哂揣了半肚子糊涂，踱回房间，拉开纸门的瞬间他不由呆了——他怎么也没想到蜂须贺会在自己房间，而且还是衣衫不整的模样。  
“冷。”因为他半天没关门，蜂须贺瞥了他一眼，催促他关门。  
“今天太阳不是从西边出来的吧？”长曾祢情绪高昂起来，心口却在合上纸门的瞬间不安地颤了一下，回想起小乌丸的话后，他的背上浮出一层冷汗，让他兴奋的大脑顿时冷静下来不少。  
“你不喜欢？”蜂须贺半盘的头发还有些湿，看来他慌张从浴室出去之后并没有打理他的头发。本就柔韧的身体似是猫一般柔软灵活地在他面前伸展，向着他的方向，蜂须贺以手为支撑，缓慢地往长曾祢的方向靠近。  
蜂须贺身上干净的襦袢后片的部分湿得厉害，跪在榻榻米上的腿上有透明的体液缓缓沿着柔嫩的皮肤滑下。为此，长曾祢不禁咽下一口唾沫，他清楚这究竟意味着什么。然，纵使美色在前，长曾祢战斗的天性没敢让他的神经松懈分毫。  
屋内点了小小的灯，不亮，蜂须贺碧色的眼睛像是两颗的萤石，在昏暗的室内幽幽地泛着光。蜂须贺胸前的衣襟大敞，越是往前，嫩粉坚挺的两粒就越清晰可见。长曾祢可以断言，面前的蜂须贺虎彻是在勾引他，他的每一个动作里都透出柔媚的情色，邀着他用下身的炙热的铁硬深埋进去，堵上不断出水的孔。  
可是他偏偏不能。他纵使是注入灵力后具象化的付丧神，但各个刀人都具有自己的特性，有着做得到和做不到的事。而他，长曾祢虎彻，并非神刀，他无法辨明蜂须贺身上究竟发生了什么，只能隐约感觉到对方的不对劲。  
“不做么？”蜂须贺迎上他，主动亲吻了他的嘴唇。平日被服帖的手套包裹住的手指如今赤裸在空气中，触摸着他胯间的坚硬，拨开碍事的布料不住用腿根去蹭那根炙热的硬物。蜂须贺的下身未着片缕，才这样蹭了几下，软穴里的淫水就弄湿了伞盖，浅浅没进去的几下，长曾祢敢肯定，他现在就算抬腰挺进，身上的人也不会因为他粗暴的动作受伤。  
“进来啊。”蜂须贺似乎没法下定决心坐下去。  
长曾祢从他眼中看到了若隐若现的恐惧，不由苦笑在心中苦笑。  
“我不能。”他还是选择了拒绝。  
“为什么？”蜂须贺又更加靠近，引着长曾祢的手去圈住他细窄的腰，俯身贴上长曾祢的胸膛，亲吻着他的耳根与脖颈。  
“因为现在的你并不是蜂须贺。”长曾祢顺着蜂须贺背脊优美的线条，收紧手臂将蜂须贺的身体拥近，“无论你是谁，又有何目的，他的身体都不是你的该待的地方。”  
长曾祢话音刚落，走廊那头传来“叮叮”的铃声，铃声清脆，又附有纯净强大的灵力，熟悉又亲切的力量将他从妖气的泥沼中拽了出来。  
在他怀中的蜂须贺突然挣扎起来，修剪圆润的指甲冒着尖，在长曾祢背上刻下了血痕，随后又很快被充盈身体的灵力修复。为了防止蜂须贺在挣扎时弄伤他自己，长曾祢更加用力地搂着他。铃声未断，蜂须贺身体在灯光下形成的影子颜色愈来愈浓，最后随着一声凄厉地猫的惨叫，晃着二尾的黑猫受不住自神乐铃传来的力量，向着长曾祢猛扑过去，想要啃掉他的脑袋。  
抬手抓来自己的本体，长曾祢堪堪挡住了猫又尖利的爪子，可惜他没有灵力能将对方弹开。他的呻吟弄醒了浑身冷汗虚脱在自己怀里的蜂须贺，蜂须贺在察觉到背后的杀意时立刻清醒了过来。他转手反手抽出长曾祢的刀，冲着猫又似是虚幻的身体挥出一刀，果断又决绝。血喷了出来，猫又“呜”了一声，一阵黑烟穿过长曾祢房间的纸门，蹿进了院子，正正堕入审神者设置在院子各处的结界阵中。  
净化之力似是闪电缠绕在猫又巨大的身体上，发出强光。待光散去，结界阵中仅躺着一只小小的双尾黑猫。  
“成功了？！”石切丸赶着步子追着跑在前头的审神者。  
“我终于有猫嘞！”审神者欣喜的声音伴随着一串咚咚踩在缘廊上的脚步声渐行渐远。  
长曾祢余惊未消地拍了拍怀里不住喘着的蜂须贺，安慰似隔着头发吻了吻对方的额头，“还好吗？”  
蜂须贺碧色的眼睛中盛满了惶恐与不知所措。他摇了摇头，又点了点头，“我……为什么？我被附身了么？什么时候？”  
“少爷您问点我能答得来的问题好吗？”长曾祢很是无奈地揉了揉蜂须贺还湿着的头发，他将人往怀里揽得更紧了些，把鼻子埋进蜂须贺的肩窝，用力吸了口气，媚人的香味已经不在了。具体的原因他确实是说不明白，但大抵也猜了个七七八八，“是猫又附身造成的吧……”  
“为什么我觉得你有点失望？”蜂须贺敏锐地眯起眼瞥向长曾祢。  
“说不失望是假的。”长曾祢将怀里的蜂须贺松开，伸手把蜂须贺打开的领口拉好，“今晚你还是先休……呃……”  
蜂须贺咬了咬牙，自长曾祢发硬的性器上坐了下去。发情的猫又附身在他身上的时确实对他的身体产生了影响，就算是做了这样的动作，也没有让蜂须贺感到难受。  
性器突然被温暖柔软的穴壁包裹，长曾祢下腹积攒了半天的欲念便一齐迸发在了蜂须贺体内。蜂须贺伸手挑起长曾祢的下颚，不屑地笑道：“那就乘您的好意，今晚我先去休息吧？”  
“怎么就这么坏心眼呢？”长曾祢抓住作势要起身的蜂须贺，按回怀里用粗糙的胡茬在对方耳侧摩挲。  
“配合你，让你好好扮次正人君子。”蜂须贺嫌痒，伸手去推，被长曾祢抓了个正着，蜂须贺借力又推了他一把：“这根和你嘴上一样有诚意的话就更有说服力了。”  
男人亲吻一遍他手上的刀茧，就用舌头亵弄起他的手指：“我什么时候君子过？”  
“算你自知，清楚自己就是个流氓。”蜂须贺让长曾祢沿着中指缝舔上去又整根含进嘴里的吮吸的动作惹得满脸通红，羞赧地骂了一句，被男人一推放倒在榻榻米上。  
长曾祢用大掌箍住蜂须贺的窄腰又朝里慢慢深入进去，圆钝的龟头一点点顶开紧闭的穴肉，直到下腹的耻毛蹭到了蜂须贺的腿根，才随着一声舒爽的叹息停下了继续深插的动作。蜂须贺早已不像过去那样排斥和他做爱了，他开始能够坦诚地接受肉身所带来的快感，熟悉、接纳了欲望带来的滋味，这让长曾祢很是欣喜，却也有些怀念过去对方不情不愿所以用力压抑身体产生快感的模样。  
感觉到包裹着性器的穴肉不再像刚进入时那样紧绷，长曾祢便开始小幅度地抽动起来。  
“啊、呃……”因为对方毫无预示的动作，蜂须贺喉间发出一声极短的呻吟，他急忙咬住下唇将余下徘徊在喉咙的浪叫声吞了回去，带些埋怨飞快地瞥了一眼长曾祢，就又将好看的眼睑垂了下去，不去看他的脸。  
非说没注意到，长曾祢是可以装的，但他偏就想问个清楚，就算不是直接问，也想要用别的方法去逼一逼蜂须贺。  
这么想着，他就变了抽插的动作，敏感的身体没法捕捉到完全抓不到节奏的抽插带来的快感的顶峰，蜂须贺顿时变得有些无措，他张了张口想要长曾祢慢下来，话还没出口，对方就整根抽了出去，只用伞盖在穴口徘徊，压着磨着他发红的会阴。被肏开了些许的穴中突然少了炙热的硬物，穴壁不满足地空吮着渴求，长曾祢又突然顶了回来，不停冲击着他所能承受的最高潮的快感。  
“唔……啊、啊啊……长、慢……哈啊、要去……”身体没法承受多次几近绝顶的快感，蜂须贺想要快点摆脱被性欲控制的状态，便下意识地去寻找爆发口。  
“别想偷跑……”长曾祢轻易就将他探向性器的手抓住，手指滑进他的指缝，与他十指交扣压回枕边，“……你想要我怎么做，嗯？……着我，就都听你的好不好？”  
“手……你把手松开……”性器胀得难受，高潮将至不至的感觉惹的蜂须贺犯恼。  
“不行。”长曾祢勾了勾嘴角，拒绝了。  
“……你不是说都听我的！”  
“可是你没有看着我。”长曾祢舐走蜂须贺的眼泪，冒着胡茬的下颚在蜂须贺的唇侧蹭了两下，面对主动迎向他的蜂须贺，又交换了一个吻。  
下腹灼烧的性欲让蜂须贺漏过了关键的半句，听清后心头震了震，他并不想看同他做爱时的长曾祢——对方大抵是没有察觉到过自己在性爱时的表情与眼神有股嗜血的野性，偏偏他又觉得那股野性要命的性感，他不想让身上的男人精明的察觉到——于是他固执地摇了摇头。  
“不能告诉我？”长曾祢的耻骨继续笞挞拍击着，动作急了，拍得蜂须贺整块臀肉都隐约透出不自然的红来。  
蜂须贺还是摇了摇头，圈在长曾祢腰侧的腿与和他交缠的手指都在不住地收紧，包裹着他性器的穴肉也是同样，身体每一块的肌肉都紧绷着，在长曾祢再次想要去亲吻变得紧张的蜂须贺时，他眼尖地捕捉到了碧色眸子失神前的瞬间。  
“唔……”短促的一声气音后，蜂须贺射了出来，温热的精液斑斑点点落在他的小腹和胸膛，长曾祢俯下身去舔，顺势嘬住蜂须贺胸前发红的肉粒，用牙轻啮住拉扯，伴随着交合内壁的一阵紧缩与痉挛，长曾祢把欲望的白浊色射进了深处。

“你总是有事瞒着我。”长曾祢汗涔涔地瘫下去压在蜂须贺身上，颇为不悦地在对方肩颈上咬了一口。  
“你重死了。”蜂须贺想抽身离开，无奈长曾祢结结实实的分量与高潮后的余韵他实在是懒得抬手动作。  
“时间也不早了，干脆就这么睡了吧。”见蜂须贺又开始逃避他的话题，长曾祢从善如流地换了话头，他搂着蜂须贺翻了个身，让对方趴在他胸膛上，捞来散在旁边的和服把蜂须贺裹了起来，“不知道里头的东西一晚不清出来会不会有机会在这里埋点种子……”  
说着，拇指暧昧地在蜂须贺的小腹上磨蹭了两下。  
“想什么呢！”蜂须贺让他气笑了，劈头向长曾祢扔了个枕头，拢住身上大一号的坐起身来。  
“没有第二回合了吗？”长曾祢也跟着坐起身整理身上被拉扯得一团乱的衣服，出声想留下站在拉门边的蜂须贺。  
“没有。”蜂须贺鼻间哼了一声，“啪”地合上了拉门。

后半夜的月色在云散之后明亮起来，晃着两条长尾的黑猫踩着屋脊上的雪留下一串梅花似的小脚印。三两步从屋顶跃下，它稳稳地落在了院中的石灯笼上。舔了舔自己发凉的肉球，又甩了甩身上沾到的冰晶，它仔细嗅了嗅空气中的气味。  
它是寻着自己同伴的气味来到这座本丸的，无奈前半夜突然下起来的雪盖住了同伴的踪迹和气味，让它的追踪只能停在对方最后留下痕迹的房间。  
为了不被因月盈的月光而提高了净化能力的结界把自己净化干净，它只能勉强维持在如今的形态。如今夜晴了，它能明显感觉到身体的灼烧感，它必须快点寻个灵体来躲藏，否则很快就会撑不住的。  
晶亮的眼睛转了转，它将视线投向了最后留有痕迹的屋子。里头居住的付丧神似乎还没有察觉到它的存在，它想，或许它可以让对方帮个小忙。

tbc（骗你的）


End file.
